


Sing To Me

by EvaTheOdd



Category: Mitch grassi - Fandom, Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Scott Hoying - Fandom, Superfruit, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mitch Grassi - Freeform, One-Shot, Pentatonix - Freeform, Scomiche, Scott hoying and Mitch Grassi, dabble, scott hoying - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaTheOdd/pseuds/EvaTheOdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch has a nightmare about Scott dying, and Scott comes to the rescue. Hurt/comfort. (Scomiche)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To Me

**Author's Note:**

> For any Scomiche fans out there :) It might be more than a one-shot, we'll see.

_A man, dressed in black, held a gun to Scott’s head. It was dark and Mitch couldn't make out his face, but he knew who it was._  
 _Ever since Alex and Scott broke up, Scott’s Email was constantly filled with threats from Alex, all affiliated with violence. It got to the point that Scott got a restraining order against him. Scott was terrified of him. Mitch, being his best friend, made sure that he was safe. No matter what, Scott had to be safe. But there they were, in Scott and Mitch’s apartment, with Alex holding Scott at gun point. Mitch slowly approached them, breathing in heavily with each weary step he took._

  
_“You made me do this,” spoke Alex, a hood covering his face. Scott had his hands in front of him in defense._

  
_“Alex, put the gun down,” Mitch demanded as he got closer to them. His voice was shaky._

  
_“I can’t. I have to kill him,” Alex responded, glaring his eyes at the smaller man. Mitch gulped hard. Why wasn't Scott reacting to this? He hadn't said anything yet._

  
_“No, you don’t,” Mitch replied. He was close enough to see Scott’s face, and when he did, he nearly screamed. Scott’s face was gone. It was blank. Where his eyes should’ve been, there was nothing. His body was frozen, pale and dead._

  
_“Wha…what is happening… Scott!” Mitch touched Scott’s cheek to find it ice cold and lifeless. He looked up in fear at Alex. He still held up the gun, pointing it at the baritone._

  
_“I have to kill him,” Alex repeated in a monotone voice. His face was expressionless, but it wasn't the same as Scott’s. The gun fired without warning, knocking Scott down. The bullet pierced through Scott’s faceless skull. There was no blood, Scott just laid spiraled on the carpeted floor._

  
_Mitch shrieked and kneeled down beside the blond, lifting him onto his lap despite the fact that he had no face and was presumably dead. His hand caressed the man’s hair as he stared at Alex, tears threatening his eyes. “Why-why?” Mitch croaked, his throat dry._  
 _Alex lifted the gun at Mitch in return, aiming for his head. Mitch didn't fight it, he just closed his eyes and looked away. “I have to kill you,” was the last thing he heard, followed by a gun shot._

 

 

Mitch awoke with a scream, scrabbling around under his bed sheets. His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing was heavy. He couldn't focus his vision—everything was blurry. The nightmare played through his head again. Scott, his precious Scott, could not be hurt. He knew it wasn't real, but he still felt tears prick his eyes. He curled up in a tight ball and cried into his pillow, trying to erase the horrible dream.

  
But it didn't work. Mitch could still vividly see Scott being shot, he could hear the trigger being pulled, he could feel the bullet firing through his head. He shouldn't be so emotionally invested in Scott, but he was. He’s accepted that Scott was more than a friend to him a long time ago. But Scott still thought their relationship was completely platonic. He knew it would never work out, but Mitch still wanted nothing more than to be curled up in Scott’s arms. All he could think, despite logic, was how Scott could be dead right now and he wouldn't even know. He needed to make sure Scott was alive. He laid there for a while, crying and catching his breath, before he got up.

  
It was impulsive, but Mitch was an impulsive person. He sniffled as he trotted out of his door and into the hallway. Scott’s room was cracked open, and it was pitch black. Mitch didn't expect him to be awake, since his watch read 4:34 AM. He pressed one hand against the door, making it squeal open. Light from the hallway filled the blonde’s bedroom, and Mitch heard a soft groan. His heart sped up. He didn't want Scott to wake up, he just wanted to make sure he was okay. Mitch leaned over a little so he could see Scott's face, which was softly illuminated. Scott still had eyes and a nose, and his lips were still that perfect rosy color. Unexpectedly, Scott’s eyes fluttered open, causing the younger to jump back.

  
“Mitch?” Scott asked, his voice muffled and tired. Mitch gulped. How was he supposed to get himself out of this one? Mitch didn't respond, instead he just cleared his throat and looked at the ground. Scott sat up against his bed board and flicked on his bedside lamp. When the light turned on, Mitch tried to turn his face away, but it was too late.

  
“Are you crying?” asked Scott, soundly slightly less drowsy and more worried.

  
Mitch whipped his face with the back of his sweatshirt sleeve quickly. “No-no.”

  
Scott didn't believe it for a second. His face dropped and without hesitation he padded the other side of his bed, gesturing for Mitch to sit down. Mitch hesitated at first, but finally sat. They sometimes had long talks in each other’s beds, often until unearthly hours. It was fun, just the two of them chatting away until the sun rose. They often fell asleep in the same bed when they had those talks, and it was never awkward. They were best friends.

  
But this was different, because Mitch felt something towards Scott that wasn't returned.

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Scott, facing Mitch and rubbing his eyes. Mitch felt guilty, waking up Scott because of some dumb nightmare. He wasn't a five-year-old.

  
“It was just a dream,” he said to the blond, still not making eye contact. Despite his words, Mitch knew he was still crying. Images of the dream flashed through his eyes, and he really just wanted to hug Scott.

  
“It doesn't look like just a dream. Tell me about it,” Scott responded. Without warning, Scott reached over and wiped a tear from Mitch’s cheek with his thumb, smiling. It took everything Mitch had to not let his chin drop down in shock. _That was totally friendly, right?_

  
More tears fell as he began to speak. “It was just a dream about… about you d-dying. I don’t know, it just really scared me,” Mitch said, his voice cracking at the end. He shook with a sob. He felt like a complete idiot, curling into himself on his best friend’s bed, crying about a dream.

  
Scott frowned sadly and reached over to the brunette, pulling him into an embrace. Mitch was caught off-guard, but accepted in graciously. “I’m sorry,” Mitch sobbed, his voice quiet.

  
“Shh, you’re okay, don’t apologize,” said Scott, hugging him tighter. He let the Tenors head fall onto his chest, and he started to pet Mitch’s hair softly. Mitch curled into the taller man’s side, breathing in deeply to ease his sobs.

  
“I’m alright, I’m not going anywhere,” Scott whispered into Mitch’s ear. Out of impulse, Scott kissed Mitch’s forehead, which caused the boy to tense up, before relaxing completely. He muttered more things into Mitch’s ear until his sobs turned into little hiccups.

  
“You should get some sleep, I’ll be right here,” Scott murmured to Mitch. Mitch looked sad for a second, before smiling and attempting to get out from Scott’s embrace. Scott hugged him tighter, realizing Mitch misunderstood him.

  
“No, stay here,” Scott whispered, which made Mitch grin, and he melted back into Scott. His face was still streaked with tears, which made Scott sad. “I’ll be right here,” Scott repeated. Mitch inhaled Scott’s scent deeply before closing his eyes for the night.

 

 

15 minutes later, both of them were nowhere near sleep. Scott couldn't sleep because he couldn't believe that he was basically spooning Mitch, perfect, beautiful Mitch. And Mitch couldn't sleep because he didn't want the nightmare to return, and be forced to re watch Scott dying.

  
“I can’t sleep,” Mitch finally confessed, his voice hardly above a whisper.

  
“Me neither,” responded Scott, sighing. Another beat passed before Mitch asked the question that had been floating around his mind for a while.

  
“Will you sing to me?” it was so quiet that Scott wasn't even sure if he’d heard him or not.

  
“Of course,” responded Scott. He started to sing Between the Sheets by Imogene Heap softly. Mitch immediately smiled into Scott’s chest, closing his eyes. He had heard Scott sing a thousand times, but he had never heard Scott sound so beautiful in his life. His voice was like an angel, and when the song ended, he was fast asleep, Scott following moments later. They stayed wrapped in each other all night.


End file.
